Wasn't Always Like This
by TheReyesNetwork
Summary: Experience the childhood lives of Ren and Nora and see how their blossoming friendship came to be and how they will eventually deepen their bonds into what would be a romantic relationship today. Ren/Nora.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They met because they shared a birthday together. Well not 'together-together' as she might put it ,but they indeed were born around the same time. Nora made jokes about being twins in front of their friends and they would have puzzled looks with Ren just sighing in the background.

Ren even presented to his elementary school class about how it happened. "At the General Vale Hospital, in the middle of the night-"

"It was like two in the afternoon!" She interrupted with Ren continuing on, the classmates giggling every now and then with Nora's constant corrections throughout the story. Long story short, their parents shared the same delivery room and commented how cute each of the babies were.

Nora was born a month premature however and the doctors told her parents that she couldn't grow as much as the average human being.

They couldn't care less though, it was an otherwise beautiful, little thing. But what did Nora think of that herself?

She was noticeably smaller than most her age. Grownups intimidating her without even trying, a group of guys teasing her about her size at school and not being able to reach the cookie jar even with a stool. Because of that one setback, she usually kept to herself.

Ren however, was born with an abnormally large amount of aura and his ability to control it at such a young age has put him in the spot as the 'most popular kid in school'. Guys wanted him first on their sports teams, girls chased him around the halls, and teachers gave him straight 'A's. With his large amount of aura came with a lot of energy, sometimes, staying in one spot was near impossible and he talked quite a lot whenever he could. He really was happy with the way his life is.

They're best friends now, but back then, they only knew each other because of their parents. Ren would try some small talk with the little girl, but she simply didn't know how to keep a conversation going due to lack of experience, but whenever they see each other in class or at recess, they would give a nice warm "hello" when the chance comes by. At the time, they were mere acquaintances.

Until one day however, Ren noticed Nora shuffling her feet towards home after what he thought was another, epic day of school. He signalled his two buddies - more of an entourage - beside him that Nora looked very downcast. Seeing his concern and not trying to get on Ren's 'bad side', they told him "let's go talk to her tomorrow at recess, she can play with us if she wants to." To which he agreed to.

That day at home, Ren was greeted by his mother with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Awww yuck mom, c'mon!" He complained, to which she lightheartedly scoffed at. "Oh don't start that with me son, I bet girls kiss you all the time!" She laughed at the sight of his flushed face while he placed his bag by the living room sofa. "I'm just kidding Ren don't worry. Dinner's ready so come get it while it's still hot." He ran to the kitchen after those words. His appetite was almost insatiable.

At the dinner table, Ren sat while his mom was washing her already finished meal in the sink. She decided it was the perfect time to strike up a conversation. "So Ren, anything interesting happen today at school?" There was a little pause due to Ren already chewing on his food. He would have paused anyways, food in his mouth or not. 'I made the basketball team today, I passed the math test in flying colours, the cafeteria was just serving pancakes today.' These were all options he could've opted for. But one thing in particular came to mind.

"After school , I saw Nora walking home, she looked really sad mom... would you know why?" He finally asked. That last part he added because Ren's Parents are very close with Nora's. The 'Double-dating' kind of close. So maybe she knew if anything was wrong in Nora's life. "Hmm, no. Nothing I can think of... I should talk to her parents about it." She replied. "Well, I was going to talk to her tomorrow when I can, see if I could cheer her up." He said with one last gulp of his orange juice. She beamed a warm smile to him. 'Such a good person he's becoming.' She thought. "Your father will be home in a few hours, why don't you get started on your homework?" With that, she went to the living room to watch t.v.

Ren was in the middle of completing his math assignment when his father finally returned home. The boy ran down the stairs to see his father, he was exhausted to say the least. "Ren! Hey there-" He was interrupted by his son's embrace and bombardment of words he barely made out. "Dad! You don't look so good! What happened at work? Why did you come late again?" Ren had managed to say in a record breaking five seconds. "Hehe I'll tell you when I get a seat, help me will ya?" With that, Ren helped his limping father to the nearest couch. "Let me get mom." Ren then went to the upstairs to his parents' bedroom.

"Mom! Dad's back... he's in pretty bad shape! Come quick!" He yelled through the closed door. "I'll be right there!" She yelled back.

He then waited for a few seconds, which to him felt like minutes.

His mother then opened the door to reveal her in just a shower robe and towel on her head. They shared a silent nod when the two rushed down the stairs only to see Ren's father snoring on the couch.

"Hmm, must've had a rough day. Why don't you finish up your homework Ren? I'll take care of things here." She said.

He reluctantly agreed and retreated into his room.

For the first time in a long time, Ren never finished his homework and struggled to fall asleep, he succeeded nonetheless but would probably wake up with baggy eyes in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the next day at school, the students were on their lunch break with everyone sitting in their usual spots. Ren sitting with his usual group of friends at his usual table near the classroom door. Nora, as per usual, sat with a couple of girls that weren't necessarily her friends, but they usually tolerated her sitting by them.

Usually, Ren wouldn't mind at all if she sat by him and his buds, but his buds were pretty shallow about Nora sharing a table with the Lie Ren. 'What made her so special?' Is what they would think when Ren offered her a spot.

Nonetheless, everything went on as usual... except today was not a typical day at school for Ren, not yet at least. Every now and then between bites of his lunch, he would look over by the corner of the classroom to see Nora silently eating her lunch with the same, sad expression on her face. Ren became more and more concerned with each look, contemplating whether he should go over there or not.

'Does she want to be helped? Would she even tell me what's wrong?'

These thoughts had played over and over in his head since this morning. Not being the type of person that likes to remain idle, he stood up from his spot and began to march over with a determined look in his eyes. But just before he could make 2 steps, the bell rung with 23 students rushing out the door in response, causing Ren to be dragged away by the current.

Recess had just begun and already the students flooded the school grounds. Finding Nora was going to be difficult, so he went over to a couple of his buds and asked for some help.

"So you two will search here and here! I'll look around the playground." He instructed then ran off. Little did he know, his friends were reluctant to look for the little girl, they gave up the search in 20 seconds flat.

Ren on the other hand, turned his area upside down in his vigorous attempt to find Nora. With nothing to show for it in the 45 minutes he spent, he decided to check on his friends for any signs of progress.

'Huh? Where are they?' To look for them on top of Nora was not part of the plan. Luckily enough, Ren spun around to see all of his friends at the usual spot playing soccer.

'Maybe they forgot... or didn't have any luck finding Nora either.'

He then decided that it would be easier to find Nora after school instead, she always walked the same way home anyways. With that, he decided to go and play some soccer with friends, but not after he gets a drink from the water fountain.

Ren entered from the scorching June heat to refresh himself with some water in a quiet hallway. If there was a line, he would have to go by the '3 second rule', but with nobody around, he continued to indulge in his seemingly infinite supply of water.

"Hey!" He heard, it was faint but knew someone was yelling. Ren then looked around to see no one around, then he started to hear more yelling and then some laughing. He recognized one voice in particular from somewhere. Ren decided to ditch the fountain and walk towards another hallway to reveal a group of guys laughing away as one of them held up a small blue backpack.

'Looks like they're picking on someone...' He thought. He then walked up to the four guys and he finally caught a glimpse of the victim. 'Oh no!' Ren then forced a cough to gain some attention.

What looked like the leader of the group then looked over to Ren with a shocked expression. "Oh! Lie Ren" He then half-bowed towards him. "What can I - Tanner by the way - do for you?" Ren was confused to say the least, was he really that influential around here?

'Just play it cool, they seem to respect you...' he thought to himself.

"Let her go!" He yelled with a small voice crack. 'Way to go Ren.'

Tanner however, remained intimidated by Ren's presence.

"We're just playing a game here... right guys?" The other three then nodded in agreement. "You see buddy? No one needs to be 'let go' of." He said with a light chuckle.

"She doesn't look like she's having fun." Said Ren, he was starting to get fed up with this act. "Yes well-"

Before the bully could continue, he was interjected by Ren's sudden words. "Hey I don't want to hear it man! She's coming with me right now... or do things have to get messy?" He suddenly spoke with a rather authoritative tone Ren never thought he had. He squinted his eyes to see sweat forming on each of their faces, even Nora's. "After I'm done with you guys, you're gonna wish I told on you."

That did it. Tanner gave a signal to one of his posse members to return the bag to Nora.

The bullies then began to walk toward another area of the school, probably to cause more trouble when Tanner spoke up one last time.

"To think I actually respected you... This won't be the last you'll see from us Lie Ren, you better prepare yourself and your little girlfriend there cuz we're gonna come back and make you regret the day you messed with us."

'Sheesh, what a drama queen...' He thought. Ren looked over to his left to see Nora sniffing with her head down so he couldn't see her face. "You okay?" She only responded with a slight nod. "...You wanna talk about it?" She lowered her head some more. Ren then let out a sigh. "You really don't talk much huh?" No answer.

"Well why don't ya stick with me for the rest of the day? I could keep those scary guys away!" He offered. "They don't seem scary to you..." 'Huh? Did she talk?' "Uh well, to be honest... I thought I was gonna be toast. I mean yeah sure I got this cool aura stuff and all but a 4 on 1? C'mon now." He then sheepishly rubbed his neck.

The two then walked around the halls just a little more in awkward, yet contempt silence before the bell rung, signalling the other students to return to their classrooms. Before Returning to their own class, Nora gave a brief "thank you." for sticking around.

"Anytime Nora!" He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the last period of the school day, the week as well for that matter and the students were anxious to hear the bells ring. For Nora, it was gym class and her classmates were playing ball hockey. Since the students got to choose the teams, it ended up being a battle of the sexes.

Nora decided to stay on the bench and watch the game. Ren of course, was more than happy to be playing whatever game that involved moving around and hitting things. 'He's just full of energy.' She contemplated. Nora then began to think about what happened about a couple of hours ago. The mean bullies, the same bullies that seemed to really respect her savior... that one confused her for a bit.

Nora then remembered what that bully said before he ran off.

'Are they really going to attack Ren just because of what happened?' She winced at the thought for a moment. 'He said that I was Ren's...'

Her face slightly flushed, not wanting to think about it. 'Maybe some fresh air would help.' She quickly convinced herself otherwise however.

'Remember what got you involved with those jerks in the first place!' Her conscience spoke. 'Sure hope I can get home safely like Ren promised me... I have a bad feeling that they might follow me around.'

A loud whistle by Nora went off, startling her from her string of thoughts. "Alright kids it's almost time so go change up alright?" The gym teacher asked rhetorically. Nora became anxious, she was going to have to walk all the way home in about five minutes. Before Ren entered the boys' change room, the little girl had tugged on Ren's left arm.

"Nora? What's up?"

"I don't think I can walk all the way home by myself Ren...

Can you help me?"

"Uh, well sure I guess. But can't you just call your dad to

pick you up?"

It could be much easier to have Nora take a ride home, however, she didn't tell her parents about her problem with Tanner and his lackeys.

She didn't want to.

"My dad's at work still." She fibbed.

"Oh, well okay then! More walking for me!"

About 10 minutes later, The two had met up by the school entrance and began the short journey home. Nora's paranoia becomes reality when a few of Tanner's lackey's spot Ren in the crowd of students. They began to follow, undetected.

"So Nora, I was wondering if we're going to do this everyday! I mean, these guys that I saw today don't look like they'll leave us alone anytime soon and I'm pretty scared of fighting them. Yea yea, I know, I'm like... blessed with aura powers and all blah blah blah, but I don't really know how to fight and stuff like those guys in the movies so I don't think I could win a four on one y'know? Oh! Also, we should definitely watch an action movie at my house, My mom bought this awesome big screen and it's like, sooooooo realistic."

Ren was just babbling nonsense after that and Nora couldn't find a chance to respond, but decided that it didn't matter. In the middle of the 'conversation', Nora looked back to see a few shady guys seemingly following her. 'I've never seen those guys around here before...'

"Then she blew these things up and was all like 'Just try and put that into words.' then he was all like 'Kaboom... explosion.' and I was just having a ball. Oh and there's this part when-"

"Ren!?" She half-yelled.

"Yes Nora?"

"I think they're following us."

Ren looked back to see the same group of guys to see them looking away, hands in their pockets while whistling some bird song in unison.

"Um... Are you sure about that? They seem like innocent people to me." Ren pointed out.

"I'm positive! They're trying to find out where I live, I can tell." She replied. Ren took a brief moment to think about what to do. Then, just as quickly, he grabbed Nora's arm and ran off to a different direction.

"Wait! My house is this way Ren!"

"We're not going to your house anymore."

Nora became puzzled at his sudden change of plans, where was she going now?"

A good eight minutes passed when Nora figured out where the new destination was; Ren's house.

"Why are here Ren?"

"Um... duh? I live here!" He chuckled. "Listen, you didn't want them finding out where you live, so you can just come to my place, hang out, then get a ride from my mom! So what do ya think?"

Nora didn't seem to have much of a choice. It wasn't a bad idea at all anyways. There families were close, she would be with someone who's actually willing to spend time with her and she wouldn't have to deal with those pesky bullies after school.

"Sounds good to me." She responded shyly.

Ren opened his door to reveal his home to Nora. If wasn't often that she would visit but it felt like a second home to her. She was really familiar with the place. As Ren looked over the living room couches, he greeted his mother. She responded, then another voice came up, a voice that was also familiar, but out of place for Nora. "Nora?" The voice called out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mom?" She called out.

"Nora?" Was the response.

Both Ren and Nora investigated the living room to only find Ren's mom sweeping the floor and looking at her son expectantly.

"Oh hey it is Nora! You decided to visit... why?" His mom asked, genuinely curious, the young girl doesn't get out much.

Nora was struggling to make a response, then another voice came out of nowhere. "Nora? You okay there?"

The little girl began to hear everything around her slow down for a moment. She panned her face to the left to see a phone on speaker.

'That explains a bit.' She looked to the right out a window to see two of the people from before, strolling through the sidewalk.

A low, rumbling noise played out, with Nora barely making it out as Ren's mom calling her name. She then heard her own heartbeat going in it's usual, calm state. 'What's going on?' She panicked.

Just then, Ren placed his hand on Nora's shoulder. She looked over to see his reassuring grin and nod. The world around had then returned to normal speed.

"Oh... Uh I just thought that I should... try making friends... with Ren here." She replied. Ren simply nodded in agreement.

"Was that all the silence was all about honey?" Her mom said through the phone. "Always so shy around people... I think it's good you like someone like Ren over there, I just know he's a good influence on you."

"Mom!" Nora replied weakly. "He's right here you know..."

To that, Ren sheepishly rustled around with his hair, his mother's eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Well anyways mom, Nora wanted to hang around here for a few hours, if that's alright with you two." Ren said. "Well, if it's just for a while..." His mother replied. Then Nora's said, "of course, why not?

We don't live too far away from each other so I can pick you up back home easy-peasy Nora! Dinner will be ready by then so stay hungry."

Nora silently sighed in relief, a convenient getaway from those kids that may or may not still be outside, searching. Soon after, the call ended and Ren's mother continued to clean the living room floor.

Ren had then invited Nora to his bedroom. Unexpectedly, his room was completely tidy, with no spec of dust on the floor. Not even Nora's room could ever be this clean.

"It... looks great in here! Did your mom just clean it or something?" Nora couldn't help but ask. "Nah, I just feel like I gotta keep this place as tidy as possible. Maybe it's a problem with me but it helps me sleep at night."

Nora then sat on his rather large bed. 'Maybe he moves a lot in his sleep.' She inferred. Just a second of looking away was all it took for the young boy to disappear however. Though he came back just as quick with a plate of cookies and some milk for Nora. "Thought you might want some of these." He offered.

She hesitated while examining the snacks. 'Oatmeal... My favourite!'

Nora then took one small bite. It was also chewy, her favourite texture of cookie as well. 'How did he know?' She thought, but decided that she didn't care. Nora then rapidly downed more and more of those delectable treats until the plate held only crumbs, then promptly drank down the glass of milk.

Ren just sat there amused of Nora's fondness of the now non-existent cookies. When she finished, he spoke up. "So these guys from school... They've done this to you before, haven't they?"

Nora's face quickly returned neutral, she simply nodded.

"You don't want people to know about it either?" He asked again.

She nodded no.

Ren then sighed. "I don't get it. If I were in trouble, I would tell anyone that could help me in a heartbeat. Well maybe not 'everyone' but someone I can trust, like my dad!" He stopped to make sure Nora was listening, then continued. "You see, when I grow up, I wanna be a huntsman so I can help out anyone who needs help, just like my dad. I don't see him as often as my mom but I know that he's hard at work, helping people that are having problems, just like you Nora."

Nora then just sat there for a few seconds, taking in Ren's words.

Moments later, she finally spoke up. "I have a dream too, to help out people just like how you wanna help me... Thank you for helping me out Ren but, really I want to find a way to do this on my own. I just..."

'I'm weak, and scared.' "I don't know..."

Sensing her discomfort, Ren placed his hand over Nora's shoulder for reassurance. "If you're worried about being too small, then don't, 'cause we're still just ten and you're about to activate your own aura soon too, I can feel it! But for now, let me help you some more. I'll never sleep right if I don't do something okay?"

Nora was unresponsive however.

Long after that conversation, Ren and Nora killed the time with the show the boy had talked about during their walk, earning some giggles even from Nora. 'If I can't see them, they can't see me.' Was the line that played on the TV screen, to which Ren bursted out laughing, no matter how many times he's seen it.

Then a knock on Ren's door prompting him to get up and open it.

It was his mother. "Yeah?" He asked. "Mrs. Valkyrie is here Nora. Come on down soon okay?" She said.

Nora then got up and down the stairs with Ren to see her own mother by the door. "There's my sweet little munchkin! Was It okay here Nora?" She asked with a tight hug.

Nora quickly looked back towards Ren sitting on the staircase with his mother beside him. Then, she looked back into her own mother's eyes and replied "yeah." softly, but enough for her mother to hear it.

"Thanks for letting my daughter stop by, she usually doesn't do this so I'm feeling glad about it."

"No problem! Ren's mother exclaimed. "Nora, come back anytime you want okay?" Nora simply nodded and waved goodbye.

The door was closed and the two were left alone. "You two seem to get along just fine." She stated. Ren just shrugged. "Dinner's ready Ren, go ahead and get your serving before it gets-"

She was cut off by the young boy's sprinting towards the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was almost 11 pm now. For hours, Ren and his mother had waited for his father to come back for his duty as a huntsmen, to ask him about his day at work and to say goodnight to before heading off to bed.

Ren had sat in the living room with his mom, watching the news to pass the time. "He's been coming home pretty late these days hmm?" She said worriedly. "Maybe there's a lot more monsters roaming around now and he has to work harder. But he's a huntsman, so I'm sure he'll be fine mom."

"I sure hope so."

A few more minutes passed until the two saw a car park in the driveway. Ren was the first to leap out of the couch and anxiously waited by the door. It opened to reveal the burly, aged man. He sported a black leather jacket along with his tan pants, as per usual.

He walked in to greet his family, struggling to walk from his hard work. "Ren... didn't expect you to still be up! How are you?" He said, genuinely surprised.

"A little tired." Was the boy's response. He then asked,"your leg still hurting?" Just as he was about to answer the question, Ren's mother appeared around the corner to greet her husband. "...Nah, it's fine. Just tired, that's all."

The older of the two walked over to the living room to talk to Ren's mother. He couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about, but his parents had bid him goodnight and prompted him to go to his room. At least he knew he came back.

To what seemed like hours for Ren, it was only a few minutes in his bed, trying to get some sleep. Despite his seemingly boundless amount of energy, he was never a good morning person. Sleep didn't come easily tonight either. Not really because of his worry for his father, but because his parents were practically shouting downstairs.

Ren couldn't remember the last time his parents had an argument like this, especially late night. He grew more curious and decided to focus on what they were talking about downstairs.

"I can't just do that, it's all I know about! I love it!"

"Look at yourself! Bruises everywhere and more fractured joints than I can count. You're killing yourself."

Just then, a muffled cry of pain came out.

"You take a series of blows from some pack of ursai and you're telling me you cant take some rubbing alcohol... Your still full of surprises honey."

A brief chuckle came from what seemed to be the both of the parents, then a pause. Ren patiently waited for more.

"Jade..." He murmured. "I know this is difficult for you two. I mean... You oughta know how I feel about all this as well, literally! But, I promise that as soon as the dam is cleared out, I'll take a nice long break... maybe even retire."

"Hmm... How long would that be though?"

"I don't know... Weeks, months maybe. But I'm positive that I won't be coming back in pieces, I'll say that much."

Ren simply laid in his bed, almost crying... Almost. 'Don't Cry Ren... Don't do it!' The boy had never realized how bad his father's career really impacted him, how it could possibly impact his family as well.

He wanted to get up, to hug his parents for reassurance, but he suddenly became too tired for anything now. He eventually closed eyes, which were threatening to tear up. He slept quite soundly for the rest of the night.

When Ren woke up however, the first thing he noticed was his mother overlooking him with a concerning look. "Wake up sleepy head!"

She said. "It's already eight! You're gonna be late for school!"

Oh no. "My perfect attendance!" Ren shouted. He then scuffled

with his drawers to find a suitable outfit for his day at school.

It was when Ren had quickly got into a long-sleeve and pants that he realized that it's Saturday. He face-palmed.

"Mom... I don't have school today. It's Saturday."

"Wait what? Is it really?" She stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"Oh, well sorry about that Ren." She concluded.

Ren's face became more sour due to his lingering fatigue.

"Well... Since you're up, how 'bout I make you some pancakes? Just the way grandma makes 'em."

Once again, Ren had seemed to disappear into thin air.

He skipped every two steps of the stairs to get down faster. On the way to the kitchen, Ren noticed his father passed out on the couch.

'He was that exhausted.' When Ren had reached the kitchen, he realized how pointless it was to rush about when he still has to wait for his mom to come down.

When she did, a scowl came from her. "Try not to be so loud ok?"

She whispered, pointing towards the living room. Ren got the message just fine. He then sat on one of the chairs by the dining table, watching her cook the delicious breakfast that he craved for every second of the day.

The boy then felt the need to ask. "Soooo... What happened last night with dad?"

She looked back at him while whisking the eggs. She was the one to hesitate to answer, strange as she's the person that usually knows what to say to anything. "He talked about retiring soon. You see he's not in his peak condition these days, that's what happens when you age." She finally responded.

"What's he doing at work that could get him hurt?"

"Well he is a huntsman Ren."

"But he 'is' a huntsman! Huntsman don't just get hurt by some stupid monsters in the woods."

"Hey I said keep it down son!" She wanted to scream, but knew it was best not to. "It's harder than you think it is Ren. He works by himself, his job right now is to take on whatever that pops out of the woods just to keep our dam safe. This goes on and on for hours until the next huntsman clocks in for the night shift... and who knows how the other one is pulling it off." Tears started forming in her eyes, not a lot, but enough for her son to notice.

Silence took over for the next few minutes, the pancakes were finished. There was four layers with maple syrup and butter covering the top. It looked delicious when Ren's mother placed it on the table.

But he didn't feel all that hungry anymore. "Mom... I'm sorry-"

"No, no it's ok sweetie. Just eat your pancakes." With that, she left into her bedroom, Ren was alone to his thoughts now.

He cut a nice large chunk of the pancakes and shoved it in his mouth.

Other than the saltiness, it tasted just like how his grandma would have made it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the afternoon of that Saturday, Ren busied himself with a long session of thinking. 'What does it take?' Was the question he circled around for a couple of hours now. Sure, it was in his blood to be a great huntsman. He also was blessed with early control of his aura albeit it lacking in power. Even the vigour and obligation to just help was something Ren possessed.

Looking at his father however, it was clear that being a huntsman was more than just talent and attitude. But what that extra thing or two is what got him boggled. He wanted to find out so badly.

The boy then looked over by his collection of movies and noticed one of the titles; The Great War. It was a documentary that he watched over and over, in fact the only documentary he willingly watched since everything else was so boring. The reason was because it featured stories of some legendary heroes of that time.

"What did they do to become what they are...?" He thought aloud. Ren then decided that he'll get back on that. He never liked staying one subject for too long.

The rest of the house was quiet. His father still sleeping and his mother as well from taking care of the former. Then a faint noise came from outside to which Ren couldn't help but investigate.

He peeked from the side of his bedroom window to see two familiar figures.

"You sure you saw 'em here?"

"Yeah... just didn't see which one they went in."

"That's good enough I guess... Let's head back."

"Those were the guys who chased me and Nora." Ren whispered to himself.

"Chased you and Nora?" A voice said. Ren visibly grew pale in the face. It was his father who seemingly just woke up, eyes still a little groggy. "Uh yea, we were playing playing some tag after school so uh... yeaaa."

His father simply shrugged after a second of thought, to Ren's relief. "So... you're up now?"

"I slept a little more than usual, thought I wouldn't want to ruin my clock."

"Well since you're awake, I wanted to ask you something."

Ren's father then proceeded to sit on the edge of his son's bed. "What is it?"

"Being a Huntsman... What does it take to be one?"

"Hmm, a good question. Well I'm sure by now you know it's not just about being strong and playing hero... though it could be for a nice while."

Ren simply nodded, signalling him to continue.

"We go by the Huntsman Code. It goes like this: A true huntsman must be honourable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise."

"Strategic? Like Chess or something?"

"Actually yeah, if you want to look at it that way... Doesn't mean you have to be good at Chess to be a good huntsman though... But it helps I suppose."

'Guess I should learn to play Chess then.' Ren thought.

"Now don't worry too much about it. I'm just saying that you should be smart, and not just destroying everything in your path all the time.

I'll admit that I'm not the most skilled of fighters, but I still get the job done because I think before I act."

"Okay... Think before I act and play Chess. That all?"

"Heh, how about I go make us something because I'm starved. We can talk then."

With that, the two proceeded to the kitchen for yet another meal for Ren.

**_Meanwhile_**

"I don't know man, don't you think he's going overboard with this?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Well he's bent out of his mind over a little pipsqueak, and not to mention this involves Lie Ren! Like, have you seen what the guy could do?"

"Don't worry about it bro, we're just the messengers here. If this Lie dude really wants to fight back, it's not us he'll be after. Besides... Tanner's stupidly, ridiculous amounts of candy he's got stored up in his closet, and I hear he's paying full in caramel and lollipops."

"Yea I guess so. Oh we're here."

The two knocked on the door together a few times to see the door open to see their 'client'.

"Did you guys find anything out?"

"We came to say that we know that one of them lives on over the parkway just east of here..."

"But..."

"We're not sure which exact house it is... But it's definitely over there, it's a dead end past those houses."

"Well you can't expect me to give the both of you your pay with info like that."

"Oh man c'mon, we really tried too and all."

"Listen I'm feeling a little generous today. Take this half right now and go right back to the search. If you do a good job, then there might be an extra bag o' chips involved... But if you fail, I'll have my higher-ups not only deal with Ren, but with you two as well."

"...Oh man. We'll be on our way then."

"I expect you guys to come back tomorrow."

The door then slammed shut, leaving the two back to their search.

"Come on Ollie, lets head home for a break."

"Those better be sour cream &amp; onion chips he's getting us."

"Again bro, it's all about the ketchup so you can keep dreaming."

On their way back home, Ollie and his brother noticed something.

"Hey Ollie... Isn't that the Nora chick over there?"

"Yeah that is... Got the address down?"

"Already done! That's one thing out of the way"

"Oh man, he's gonna love this!"

"Wait a minute... where's the candy he gave us Ollie?"

"He gave it to you bro did he not?"

"...You're telling me that we didn't get the candy!? Not even the damn caramel?"

"Ollie..." He whispered. "Don't cry, you'll make a scene."

"But... but... the caramel..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The phone rang for 30 seconds now. In the midst of a much needed talk with his father, Ren rushed over to his living room to answer the phone. When he picked up the receiver, Ren was introduced to silence, then a hesitant voice pleading for him to respond.

"Nora?" He asked.

"Hey Ren... Listen, something bad is happening right now. Help me?"

"What's wrong?"

On the other side of the call, Nora's mother can be heard talking.

"Nora? Are you calling that Ren boy already? Take my advice and wait a few more days, he'll be the one calling you." She said.

"Mom!" Nora shouted. "It's not like that..." She then whispered.

"Ren, please these guys are just outside and I think it might be..." Nora didn't want to finish with her mom still present.

"I'll get there quick okay?" Ren asked rhetorically.

"Hey, Nora? What are those boys doing by the street... Why is that one crying?"

"Why do you have to be so snoopy mom? They're just... sad or something."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be insightful around here but you won't tell me what's up!"

"What does insightful even mean?"

"It means-"

Ren hanged up the phone to save Nora from her embarrassment, and him from hearing a torturous family bicker.

"Dad!" He shouted. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Oh, are you seeing the Valkyries? I heard you and Nora had some bonding time yesterday!" His father said, emerging from the kitchen. "I think she has a thing for you, you lady killer. Heh."

"Dad... please. It's not like that. I'm just going to do a quick favour. I'll be back for dinner."

Ren's father chuckled at his son's response. "Just teasing you, son. I'll see you later then."

* * *

Meanwhile at Nora's, the arguing was over for a while, much to her relief. The girl went up to one of the windows to check if the couple of boys were gone.

They were.

In some way, this disappointed Nora as much as it calmed her down.

Sure they were gone, but she wanted to see what would of happened if Ren came by to put those two in their places. She chuckled slightly at the thought. She proceeded to daydream of today's what-ifs for a few minutes in her time of peace.

Eventually she heard knocking downstairs, Ren was here. She almost ran down the hallway to make sure that she was first to the door, for obvious reasons. Opening the door revealed the taller one of the two.

The height difference startling her, talking to him would be a challenge.

"Nora... You said something was going on?"

"Well, there was."

She went outside with Ren and shut the door to keep things private.

"These two boys, the ones that stalked us back to your place... they were here. They found me." Those last words were said out of fear, and in-between hiccups.

"Yeah, me too." Was his response. "Just this morning they were looking around in my neighbourhood, and they said that they knew I lived there."

"Oh." She groaned. "Where can we go now that they're just gonna keep following us around? I'm doomed."

"Hmm. I have an idea."

"Huh?"

With that, Ren quickly grabbed Nora's hand and ran off as fast as they could. To where was beyond her. Next thing she knew, the two had ended up near the village's only lake. Nora's legs gave in and Ren was breathing quite heavily.

"Ren... What are... We doing... Here?" Was her question, and he happily responded.

"Okay... Here's the plan. Those guys are going to keep following us home, but it won't matter if we're not at home! This place... No one usually comes around here because of the forest and all, but it's safe. We can just come here to hang out when those guys come around and they won't even know where we are anymore. Right?"

'Just like in those cheesy romance movies I used to watch... Ren and I, alone...' "That sounds like a good idea, Ren." She beamed.

"Great! Just wait 'till I get my friends to help setup a... base or fort something here. It's going to be awesome!"

'Figured as much... at least they're not stupid bullies.'

"So, what now?" Nora asked.

Ren looked around and noticed a fallen tree over by the lakefront. The view was rather beautiful; skies were short on clouds, the water was clear blue, the luscious green forest in the distance and best of all, the sun didn't get in their eyes.

Ren signalled Nora over by the log with a nod in it's direction. "Wanna talk for a bit?"

After a couple of hours by the lake, they decided that it was time they headed home. Ren walked with her home in silence... at least she was silent. The boy then parted ways with her at the fork in their paths. She arrived at her doorstep not too long after.

Nora opened the door that was left unlocked, no one was in the living room or any other room downstairs. She went up and noticed her mother come out of her room. "Oh hey Nora, I thought I heard the door open. Where were you?"

"Oh just hanging out, mom."

"Mhmm well you're lucky it was me who caught you and not your father, going off like that."

"I know I'm sorry."

"It's fine Nora."

The woman knelt down and hugged her daughter. To Nora, she was very warm, comforting and so far the only person she truly felt comfortable in terms of their height difference.

"Dinner's ready, you can serve yourself right?"

"Thanks mom."

* * *

As of now, Nora felt quite exhausted. But she knew that if she slept now, she would 'miss out on a day of growing up.' as her father would say. Tonight she would try to stomach down as much as she could before drifting off into sleep.

At Ren's, he was in the middle of his own feast that his dad had setup for him. 'It's not mom's cooking but food is food.'  
His father sat across from him in the dining room table, having his share of the mini-feast. "So son, this favor you talked about... what was it exactly?"  
"Huh? Oh um, well." He stuttered. "I was just mowing the lawn for Mr. Valkryie. Y'know, helping around."

"For three and a half hours? Seems like you did more than mow a lawn. Oh hey, here's a random question: What's your opinion about a certain young girl in pink?"

"Dad... again with that? You sound just like Nora's mom, asking that question."  
"I wouldn't be surprised, I knew Mrs. Valkryire since I was about your age, being friends with someone can really influence another's behavior y'know."  
"Really?" Ren asked rhetorically. "That's cool I guess. But please, drop the subject okay dad?"  
"Yeah sure." He responded. "Well, have you decided about our last talk today?"  
"I have... I want to do it... Even if I don't see my friends. I want to go to combat school next year dad."

Just as his father was about to respond, the phone rang, interrupting another dad-to-son session. Ren picked it up once again.

"Hello?" He said. "Yeah he's here."

Ren then offered the phone to his father. "It's for you."

The boy then watched the sudden drop of his father's face, his tone becoming serious, then hanged up not too long after.  
"There's something I have to do son, looks like I'll be going to work early."  
Ren silently nodded.  
"Make sure to tell your mother I'm gone if she wakes up."  
"Okay."

Just like that, his father was gone, unlikely to get a good talk until next week. Hopefully his mom wouldn't be as upset Ren would think she would be, but what wife wouldn't be if he didn't even say good morning, nor goodbye. Still, Ren has enough to deal with as it is.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ren was never fond of his father having to leave so often, but he knew what he is up against as a huntsman. It at least gave him something to be proud of thinking that he was that man's son. Still, Ren would want to have him around when it would be an important time of his life. Luckily he showed up to each of his son's birthday parties.

His father, Tang, was well aware of what Ren was going through, and he wasn't particularly happy about it either. 'Maybe when I go home later I'll treat them both to something to eat...' His own thoughts were interrupted as he realized he reached his destination, town hall. Not a place he would normally be, but a certain someone has requested Tang's presence not too long ago, the huntsman pondered on why he was called so late to town hall, what could be so important?

He opened a door to reveal the mayor typing something up at his desk, face distraught and anxious to move about.  
"Sir, you don't look so good. What happened?" Tang said.  
The other sprang up to speak with the huntsman, his words were quick, barely understandable. "Tang! You're here... Take a look at this" Handing a document over to him.

"Wait what? How much time until it fails sir?"  
"Not enough time for formality, Tang."  
"Right, sorry, Frey... But wait, we have to tell everyone about this or we're screwed."  
"I thought so to, but telling everyone will just cause panic and everyone leaving this place... We just don't have the manpower or the people with the know-how in this village to fix this mess. But the builders from Vale made it for us. Which is why I want you to go as my messenger Tang, tell them we need their help down here."

With that, The mayor handed him an envelope, filled with lien.  
"The journey is long and dangerous my friend, it's exactly why I need you to do this."  
Tang considered this for a moment, not because of the fact that the path to Vale is at least four days worth of travelling on foot through grimm infested forests, even the occasional pack of coyotes gave the huntsman a jump scare when he had his back turned. No, with this assignment handed to him, he wouldn't be with his family for a while. Despite that, he was obligated to take on this task simply because there was no one else that was capable of the journey without getting a scratch.

"Alright, I'll go." Tang finally said.  
"Thanks, you can be on your way tomorrow evening."  
The huntsman nodded, then yawned, telling the mayor that sleep was in order.  
"Well Frey, nice seeing you then."

But before Tang could step out the door, the mayor had made room for one last bit of words. "Listen, I know Elisa is going to kill you when she finds out about this." To this the huntsman lowered his head. "But I heard good things from Nora, at least our kids won't be alone for the time being."  
They both nodded in agreement and had parted ways for the night with small smiles on their faces.

'Sleep...' Was the only thing on Tang's head at that moment, he was going to need it for when he told his wife and son about his upcoming mission tomorrow, or more like later this day.  
Finally, he reached home, it was quiet as he expected when he entered, well maybe except the faint snoring he heard in his living room. He practically tip-toed his way there to see his wife, Elisa sleeping on the couch with the t.v on mute, watching re-runs of some sit-com. 'Man, sure wish they would finally just bring over some of the updated episodes from Mistral for once, this show is getting boring.' The father silently sighed, reaching for the remote and turning off the television.

As subtly as he could, he picked up his sleeping beauty of a wife to their bedroom, he knows by experience that sleeping on the couch just guarantees a stiff neck in the morning. He gently places her on one side of the bed and goes to clean himself up for bed.  
Coming back however, he hears Elisa's voice from the bed. "Is that you ,Tang?" She says, turning on her nightstand-lamp for a better view. Her eyes still adjusting from waking up into the light. Her face shows an expression of relief, fear, and a hint of anger.

'Uh-oh it's that face... How does she do it?' He thought in fear. "Elisa... There's something I have to tell you."  
Her face shifted into curiosity. "What happened tonight?" She asked innocently.  
"Frey called me. He said... That I have a mission to do. I'm going to Vale." 

* * *

**Meanwhile  
**  
Frey, had returned to his own home. Opening the front door revealed Nora sitting on the staircase. The tiny girl got up and ran to her father for a hug.  
"oomph, Hey there, Nora! This isn't like you y'know." He said, returning the hug.'  
"Where have you been Dad? You're never this late!" Nora exclaimed.  
"Sorry dear, I got held up by an old friend of mine, shouldn't happen again. Is your mom awake?"  
"No, she fell asleep awhile ago, I was just waiting here since then."She explained.  
'That was nice of her...' He thought.

The two proceeded to sit on the staircase together.  
"Hey dad? That old friend... Was it Mr. Lie?" She asked.  
"Um yea it was."  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
'Since when was she so curious? Hmm, should I tell her about Tang leaving tomorrow?' He contemplated.

"Actually Nora, could you just do me a favor?"  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"It's about that Ren fellow, he doesn't see his dad a lot when he's home y'know. And now his dad has to go somewhere far away for a while so, you think you could fit in his shoes for the boy?"  
"Umm... You want me to be his new dad?  
Frey chuckled at his daughter's response. "No, not his new dad. But, could you take care of him while his dad is gone?"  
Nora silently gulped at her father's weird request. "...Take... Care of him?"

"Y'know, be there for him when he feels lonely and sad, sit with him at lunchtime and learn things about him that others don't about."  
'Wait, he doesn't mean that I should be Ren's-'  
"That's the basics of being someones best friend, works every time kiddo."  
'Oh that's what he meant...'

Frey stood up and rustled Nora's hair around. "Well Nora, It's time we head off to sleep."  
The two Valkyrie walked their way to the younger ones room.  
"Alright have a good night Nora."  
"Good night dad." She whispered.  
"Oh and Nora, you don't have to the favor I offered if you don't want to do it."  
With that she gave a surprised expression and proceeded to her bed for the night.  
'Hmm, but I know she'll do it anyways.' 


End file.
